Kedar Yoo
Kedar Yoo é um dos protagonistas da fanfiction Resident Evil: Chronicles I. Biografia Proveniente de uma família indiana, ele não conheceu seu pai; e sua mãe faleceu quando ele era apenas uma criança, ocasião na qual Kedar encontrou o seu corpo na piscina da casa onde moravam. Ele foi criado pelos avós maternos, Iqbal e Twila. Seu avô, um ex-militar, sempre sonhou que o neto seguisse sua carreira, matriculando-o em uma escola militar por boa parte de sua vida. Contrariando as vontades do avô, Kedar matriculou-se em Direito na Raccoon University, algum tempo antes do outbreak viral acometer a cidade. Família Sua mãe Sarita sofria de alguma doença não especificada (embora fortemente implícita como sendo esquizofrenia), o que levou seu pai Lionel a separar-se dela e levar consigo sua irmã mais velha, Anahí. A mãe morreu anos mais tarde, e ele então ficou sob a tutela dos avós, que cometeram suicídio diante da tragédia que assolou Raccoon City. Kedar conheceu a irmã durante o caos na cidade, e em pouco tempo eles estabeleceram uma relação de confiança e carinho mútuos. Veio a conhecer o pai já adulto, e não quis estreitar sua relação com ele. Apesar disso, manteve os laços conquistados com a irmã. Durante a tragédia em Raccoon, Kedar conheceu e se apaixonou por Emily. Os dois vieram a se casar anos mais tarde, formando uma família juntos. Emily deu a luz, em 2008, aos quadrigêmeos Enrique, Lucia, Juhi e Rohan. Tragédia em Raccoon A tragédia em Raccoon foi responsável pela morte de seus avós. Além disso, o rapaz acabou por sofrer uma mutilação durante a visita do grupo de sobreviventes do qual fazia parte à uma loja de armas. Uma espada Hattori Hanzō acidentalmente decepou um de seus braços, e ele teve de lidar com todo o caos da cidade ao mesmo tempo em que superava o grave ferimento. Testes com a Umbrella Em 1998, Kedar se envolveu com o grupo de estudos do professor Peter Jenkins. Após alguns testes, descobriu-se que seu sangue continha propriedades raras que poderiam auxiliar no desenvolvimento da cura para o t-Virus. Jenkins estava sendo chantageado por Jonathan Mapple e Greg Mueller, e sugeriu que Kedar se afastasse dele para seu próprio bem. O rapaz o obedeceu, mas seu destino já estava selado. Kedar sofreu um acidente proposital causado pela Umbrella, sendo internado, em coma, enquanto testes eram feitos com seu sangue. Ele acordou vinte e oito dias depois, com o caos já instalado em Raccoon City. Pós-Raccoon City Após Raccoon, Kedar reencontrou-se com Emily, a garota por quem ele se apaixonara durante a tragédia. Os dois se casaram vários anos depois e tiveram quatro filhos. Kedar roteirizou e dirigiu um filme inspirado na relação de amor e ódio entre Karol e Matt, e o filme tornou-se um sucesso de bilheteria e crítica. Apesar disso, não obteve semelhante reação com seus longa-metragens seguintes, finalmente voltando à sua antiga forma com Black Orchid, um musical de horror estrelado por Laelia Vita em 2015. O projeto abriu portas para outras obras audiovisuais, incluindo uma adaptação de um livro baseado em fatos reais escrito por sua própria esposa. Ele também mantém a amizade conquistada com quase todos os sobreviventes de Raccoon, em especial Stacey, Karol, Matt e sua irmã Anahí. À contragosto Kedar usa um braço mecânico, embora tenha aprendido a executar todos os seus movimentos com apenas uma mão. Sabe-se que em algum período entre 2009 e 2013, Kedar voltou a estudar Direito e se formou, embora não faça uso profissional de seu diploma. Himmel-Blau Kedar foi sequestrado, junto de Karol, Cale e outros sobreviventes, sendo colocado em Himmel-Blau durante o outbreak que estava ocorrendo no vilarejo. Lá, teve de reviver alguns de seus pesadelos de Raccoon City, entre eles um encontro com o infame Tyrant. Acabou sendo posteriormente resgatado por um helicóptero enviado por Daniel em troca da flor Stairway of the Sun, a qual estava em posse de Laelia Vita. Filmografia selecionada * The Rose of Raccoon City: estrelado pela atriz Bryce Dallas Howard, conta a história do relacionamento entre Karol e Matt durante a tragédia de Raccoon City; * Amazombies: pouco se sabe sobre esse longa-metragem, exceto o fato de que ele contém strippers zumbis e foi um fracasso de crítica e bilheteria; * Black Orchid: estrelado por Laelia Vita, é um musical de horror sobre uma garota que sobrevive a um mass shooting; * Fortress: adaptação de um livro de sua esposa Emily, inspirado nos eventos vividos por ela em Feuertanz. * No Sleep: uma adaptação do jogo de videogame do mesmo nome, o qual por sua vez é a adaptação de um cartoon chamado Caliban Cove. Sabe-se que se trata de um filme de horror protagonizado por Junko Kirigoe. Outras aparições * Durante a fanfiction Resident Evil: Chronicles II, Kedar aparece durante o primeiro capítulo de Léo Kliesen, quando o melhor amigo do garoto, Andy Carlsen, está contando a respeito de seu cunhado; * Já durante a fanfiction Resident Evil: Chronicles III, Kedar é bastante mencionado, em vista de ter se tornado um diretor de cinema de sucesso. Daniel, Michaela, Renee e Steven citam seus trabalhos durante alguns capítulos. Até mesmo Olga faz uma referência ao garoto, mas desta vez sendo por causa do incidente com a espada Hattori Hanzō, a qual decepou um de seus braços; * Ele também é constantemente mencionado na fanfiction Resident Evil: Chronicles IV, durante os capítulos de Laelia, já que um dos personagens, Fabian, é seu fã. Kedar inclusive aparece, junto a fotos de outros sobreviventes, em um recorte de revista encontrado pela garota dentro de um estúdio de fotografia em Himmel-Blau. Mais tarde, ele reaparece em pessoa ao lado de Karol, Cale e outros sobreviventes para participar de um jogo organizado por K. * Na Chronicles V, ele é mencionado por conta de sua carreira cinematográfica. Alguns de seus filmes também aparecem no background de alguns capítulos. * Na Chronicles VI, Samuel finalmente acerta o seu nome, chamando Peter erroneamente de Kedar. Curiosidades * Sua língua materna é o inglês. Apesar da descendência indiana, ele não é fluente em hindi; * Kedar possui 1,89m; * Foi um personagem inicialmente concebido como protagonista da fanfiction Resident Evil: A Cidade Maldita; * O ator Luke Pasqualino '''foi inicialmente considerado para o papel; * Nasceu no mesmo dia que Olga, em '''04 de abril de 1979; * É notoriamente conhecido por ter sido o primeiro personagem da fanfiction a possuir a cura para o t-Virus em seu sangue; * É um dos únicos três personagens, junto de Stacey e Samuel, a ter um capítulo em todas as rodadas da primeira fanfiction; * É um dos inúmeros personagens a mencionar o livro Pollyanna em um de seus capítulos; * É levemente inspirado no diretor de cinema indiano M. Night Shyamalan. Tal inspiração fica clara quando descobrimos, durante um dos capítulos de Laelia, que Kedar dirigiu a atriz Bryce Dallas Howard (intérprete de Karol) em um de seus filmes. Na vida real, Bryce foi dirigida por Shyamalan em The Village e Lady in the Water. Curiosamente, ele também dirigiu o ator Dev Patel, intérprete de Kedar, no filme The Last Airbender. Category:Resident Evil: Chronicles I Category:Protagonistas Category:Personagens Category:Personagens Vivos Category:Cidadão de Raccoon Category:Cobaias